Random sampling is a tool that can be used to facilitate working with large datasets. For example, through random sampling, querying of a full dataset can be replaced by querying of a smaller (and hence easier to store and manipulate) sample of the full dataset. A random sample constitutes a summary obtained by randomly sampling the data in the full data set such that the summary can be used to represent the full dataset.